Changer de vie
by Clara et Bibi
Summary: Après la visite d'un Ron métamorphosé, Hermione et Harry décident de reprendre leurs vies en mains ! Mission en 1 semaine: Relooker Luna, Faire devenir Drago un petit ami attentionné, déménager, ... bref un défi presque impossible !
1. Changer de vie

**Je suis minable !**

BOUM !

Harry : Aïe !

Luna : Ca va, mon amour ?

Harry : Oui, oui c'est bon. C'est juste un diffuseur de parfum qui vient de me tomber dans la tronche.

En effet, Harry qui maintenant avait 21 ans était dans son appartement et posait un peu partout des diffuseurs de bonnes odeurs car aujourd'hui il recevait son meilleur ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 2 ans, celui ci étant partit en Amérique. Ron, n'étant pas connu pour son adoration des bains, depuis sa déprime en 7ème année à Poudlard avait déserté l'Angleterre en apprenant que Hermione et Harry commençaient une relation.

Luna : Tu as vu le nouvel article de Hermione dans « _Le Malefoy'express_ », c'est complètement ridicule ! Etant journaliste dans « _Le Chicaneur_ », je suis outrée.

Harry : Oui mais chérie, ne fait pas un scandale, Hermione va bientôt arriver.

Luna : Elle est devenue exécrable depuis que vous avez rompu ! A propos tu aimes mon nouveau chapeau ?

Harry se tourna vers sa petite amie et faillit faire 3 pas en arrière devant l'horreur.

Harry : Oh ! Il est … magnifique !

DING DONG

Harry (ouvrant la porte) : Coucou Mione !

Hermione : Salut Harry ! Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? Mais mon « cher patron » ne voulait pas me lâcher !

Harry : Ah oui, le cher « Malefoy » !

Hermione : Harry ! Il s'appelle Drago !

Harry : Ah oui, c'est vrai Drago depuis que tu es avec lui je ne peux plus l'appeler Malefoy !

Hermione (mauvaisement) : Tu m'interdis bien d'appeler ta copine ….

Luna : (arrivant) Hermione !

Hermione (la voix en défaillance): Luna !

Hermione rentra dans la pièce et fut aspergée par le vaporisateur de parfum.

Hermione : C'est quoi ce truc !

Harry : Un détecteur de mauvaise odeur. Il doit déconner !

Luna : Peut-être pas !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de riposter la sonnette venait à nouveau de retentir et Harry ouvrait déjà la porte.

Harry : (voyant la personne) Vous avez dû vous tromper ! (refermant la porte) Au revoir !

Ron : Mais Harry, c'est moi !

Harry rouvrit la porte et regarda l'homme a l'allure de star qui se tenait devant lui. Basket de marque, baggie beige, t-shirt près du corps laissant deviner de belles tablettes de chocolat, un regard pénétrant et les cheveux… châtains.

Harry : Ron ?

Ron : Ben oui, c'est moi ton vieux pote !

20 minutes plus tard, autour d'une table notre ancien trio et Luna discutaient de leurs vies actuelles.

Luna : Et je suis maintenant la grande journaliste du journal de mon père !

Ron : Ben dit donc Luna tu m'en bouches un coin.

Hermione : Et toi Ron ?

Ron : Oh ben moi rien de spécial, à part que je fais partis de l'équipe de quidditch d'Amérique.

Harry : Qu…Quoi ?

Ron : Oui, je suis le nouveau gardien de but et chef d'équipe !

Hermione : Ouaouh !

Ron : Oui et puis j'habite dans un château dans la montagne avec ma petite amie, Alyssa Milano et je projette un titre avec Céline Dion à propos je vais à son concert dans une semaine, vous venez avec Alyssa et moi ?

Hermione : Oui, j'ai eu des places au journal.

Harry : Euh … c'est cher un concert de Céline Dion.

Ron : Oh mais je te paye la place, tu es mon ex meilleur ami quand même !

Harry : Oui, ex meilleur ami !

Ron : Et sinon vous ?

Harry : Moi ? Rien !

Ron : Mais si ! Racontes moi tout !

Harry : Ben je… je…

Luna: Il travaille au ministère et vit dans ce superbe petit appartement avec moi !

Ron : Oh ! Gé…génial ! Et toi Hermione ?

Hermione : Ben, je... je travaille comme journaliste pour... enfin bref, voilà!

Harry : Elle travaille pour Drago Malefoy et sort avec lui par la même occasion !

Puis les conversations continuèrent toute la soirée malgré les interruptions fréquentes par des coups de téléphone pour Ron jusqu'à que celui ci écourte la soirée en prétextant avoir un rendez vous très important !

Après le départ de Ron :

Harry : (s'affalant dans le canapé) : Je me suis sentit…

Hermione (s'affalant à ses côtés) : Minable !


	2. Une semaine pour changer !

**Une semaine pour changer !**

Le lendemain Harry avait décidé de changer sa vie. Et oui, il comptait tout reprendre à zéro. A commencer par… sa petite amie ! Luna !

Ce matin là, il se leva donc très tôt et prit son téléphone, au bout de 30 minutes, Luna arriva.

Luna : Mon canard, tu es déjà réveillé ? Tu veux un café ?

Harry : Non pas le temps ! Dans 15 minutes, tu as rendez vous avec l'esthéticienne, dans 1 heure avec la coiffeuse, dans 2 heures 45 avec la maquilleuse, dans…

Luna : Mais ? Quoi ?

Harry : C'est décidé ! Tu changes de look !

Luna : Mais pourquoi ?

Harry : Parce que… (gêné) ben… euh…

Luna: Je ne te plais pas ? Tu n'as cas me quitter carrément ?

Harry : Mais je n'ai jamais dis ça !

Luna : Tu le penses trop fort !

Harry : Ecoutes Luna ! Je veux juste te rendre encore plus attirante à mes yeux !

Luna : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Le physique ne compte pas !

Hermione, elle était déjà à son bureau, en train de rédiger son article, lorsque Drago entra plutôt pressé.

Dray : Ton article, il me le faut dans 2 minutes 54 ! Exactement !

Hermione : Quoi ?

Dray : 51 maintenant !

Hermione : Mais…

Dray : Le temps c'est de l'argent !

Hermione : Mais tu es milliardaire !

Dray : Oui mais le travail c'est la santé !

Hermione : Non à ton rythme c'est le cimetière !

Dray : Tu exagères.

Hermione : Tu as au moins 7 journaux d'avance !

Dray : Et alors ?

Mione : Et alors, tu pourris ta santé, tu ne dors pas 8 heure par nuit donc la fatigue s'accumule, tu ne manges pas sein car tu n'as pas le temps, tu…

Dray : Les 2 minutes 51 sont passé ! Où est ton article ?

Mione : Mais tu m'écoutes oui ou merde ?

Dray : J'ai des responsabilité ! Je suis patron !

Mione : Mais tu es aussi mon copain et il est de ton devoir de t'occuper un peu de moi ! Donc de m'accompagner au concert de Céline Dion !

Dray : Je peux pas ! J'ai une conférence ce soir là !

Mione : Annules !

Dray : Je ne peux annuler qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !

Mione : Et mon besoin de te voir vas devenir une extrême urgence !

Dray : Vas y avec Potter !

Mione : Il y va avec Luna et Ron lui y va avec Alyssa Milano et moi bien sûr j'ai un super beau mec, mais je vais être toute seule !

Dray : Wesmoche sort avec Alyssa Milano !

Mione : Oui et il lui a offert un château ! Nous ça va faire un ans que l'on est ensemble et on a jamais parlé d'emménager ensemble ! Lui, ça fait un mois qu'il est avec l'autre là et il lui a fait construire un château dans la montagne !

Dray : Attends 2 seconde ! Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de Wesmoche ?

Mione : Non, je ne suis pas jalouse !

Drago la regarda d'une façon a monter qu'il ne la croyait pas une seconde.

Mione : Bon d'accord, je suis jalouse de Wes… euh Ron car lui il a une vie avec quelqu'un et moi j'ai un petit copain dont je suis super fier mais personne n'arrive a croire que je suis avec toi car ils ne me voient jamais avec toi !

Dray : Parce que tu crois que Wesmoche a une relation qui va tenir ? Je ne leur donne pas 3 mois !

Mione : Oui mais quand même !

Dray : Bon je vais voir se que je peux faire pour la conférence.

Mione : Quoi ? Merci mon cœur !

Dray : Non attends ! Rien n'ai sûr je vais essayer c'est tout !

Mione : Ok ! Euh à propos, je peux te rendre mon article dans une demi heure ?

Dray : 15 minute !

Mione : 20 ?

Dray : Ok mais pas une de plus ! Tu sais quoi ?

Mione : Quoi ?

Dray : Je crois que tu as de la chance d'être la copine du boss !

Mione : Pourquoi si je n'avais pas été ta copine tu m'aurais viré ?

Dray : Depuis très très longtemps !


	3. Plus difficile que prévus

Harry et Luna avaient fait tous les instituts de beautés qu'il pouvait exister et maintenant ils étaient dans des boutiques de fringues.

Harry : Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Vraiment je le pense !

Luna : Oui, mais bon je trouve que se n'est pas moi !

Harry : Mais si ! C'est complètement toi !

Luna : Oh regardes ce pantalon !

Harry regarda l'horrible chose qui ressemblé plus à un parachute qu'a un pantalon puis regarda toute les choses qui les entouraient. Tout était excentrique, bien loin de ce qu'il rêvait que sa petite amie porte.

Harry : Tu ne veux pas aller dans un autre magasin ?

Luna : Mais c'est mon magasin préféré !

Harry : Oui, mais il en existe des encore plus beau.

Luna : Bon je veux bien aller voir.

Harry sauta alors sur l'occasion, il attrapa sa petite amie et lui fit traversait toute la rue piétonne pratiquement en courant, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent devant un des magasins préférés de Hermione. Quand ils étaient encore ensemble, il pouvait arriver que son ex petite amie lui fasse passer des après midi entière dans ce grand magasin. C'est fou comme il pouvait en endurer des choses pour Hermione. C'était sûrement la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé au monde mais tous c'était gâté lorsque celle ci avait commencé à travailler pour Malefoy. Elle rentrait tard le soir et n'était plus présente pour lui, a la moindre remarque elle lui disait que c'était grâce à son salaire à elle qu'ils vivaient si bien. Harry avait donc piqué une crise en disant qu'ils devaient faire une pose sauf que lorsque celui si avait été prêt à tous recommencer Hermione fréquentait déjà cet abruti de Malefoy.

Luna : Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? Je te disais que jamais je ne porterais des habits si vulgaires !

Harry : C'est pas vulgaire, c'est sexy !

Luna : Tu vois une différence ? Ecoute Harry, je ne suis pas Hermione !

Harry : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de Hermione ! Et je ne vois pas non plus en quoi un pantalon taille basse est vulgaire !

Luna : Oh oui, bien sûr, c'est génial puisque Hermione en porte !

Harry : Luna ! Ce n'est pas Hermione que je fréquente, c'est toi ! Donc laisses Hermione avec Malefoy, ok ?

Luna : D'accord ! Mais alors on va dans un autre magasin.

Harry : Ok.

Hermione avait terminé son article et maintenant se dirigeait vers le bureau de son patron.

Hermione (entrant) : J'ai fini mes articles !

Drago : Très bien ! Donnes les moi et tu peux partir si tu veux.

Mione : Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

Dray : Je ne peux pas, j'ai du boulot !

Mione : Engages des employés !

Dray : Non je m'en sors très bien !

Mione : Juste une petite vingtaine ?

Dray : Sûrement pas !

Mione : Cinquante alors !

Dray : Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Sort de mon bureau maintenant !

Mione : Non ! Je veux juste passer une après midi avec mon petit ami, c'est trop demander ?

Dray : A moi, oui ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend en ce moment ? Entre le concert et l'aprém' ! Je t'ais dis que je ferait quelque chose pour le concert mais après je ne peux pas non plus arrêter de travailler pour les exigence de Madame !

Mione : Mademoiselle ! Tiens parlons en de ça aussi ! Tu comptes un jour me demander en mariage et avoir des enfants ou alors cela ne rentre pas dans ton agenda ?

Dray : Mais on a 21 ans ! On a le temps !

Mione : Oui mais sa passe vite et je ne veux pas me retrouver à 35 ans sans enfant et sans mari avec un copain qui a du mal à m'accorder 10 minutes par jour !

Dray : Tu n'as qu'a retourner avec Potter ! Avec lui à 35 ans tu seras avec 10 gosses et tu regarderas a t'acheter une baguette de pain !

Mione : Ne met pas Harry dans cette histoire !

Dray : Oh je touche un point sensible ?

Mione : Drago, je te demande simplement de passer un peu de temps avec moi ! On ne se voit jamais !

Dray : On se voit tous les jours !

Mione : Parce que je travaille pour toi.

Dray : J'ai des responsabilité !

Mione : Je sais ! Tu me le dis souvent.

Dray : Bon écoutes je vais essayer de finir vers 10 heure ce soir donc viens chez moi ?

Mione : 10 heure ?

Dray : Hermione !

Mione : Bon, ok ! Je viendrais mais à 10 heure chez toi, tu me le promets ?

Dray : Ouais !


	4. Une lumière au bout de se long tunnel

Minuit dans le manoir Malefoy, Hermione seule assises dans un canapé repensait au défi impossible qu'elle s'était lancé. Changer de vie ! Mais pas changer de vie en 1ans. Non ! Soyons fou en 1 semaine !

Pour certain cela peut paraître simple mais tout ce complique quand la principal chose à changer se trouve être Drago Malefoy.

Comment lui faire oublier son travail ?

Dans le fond, avant de revoir Ron, elle n'avait jamais trouvé sa vie minable.

Elle était devenue une grande journaliste, elle avait son propre appartement, des amis toujours présent, un petit ami super craquant.

Seul problème : le petit ami super craquant ! Ses défauts ? Il y en a une liste : acharné du travail, imbu de lui même, égoïste et super craquant ! Vous nous dites que ce n'est pas un défaut sauf que là il est maintenant 2 heure du matin. Il lui a foutus un lapin mais quand il va arriver elle ne va même pas lui en vouloir car il est trop craquant !

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit.

Mione : C'est quoi ton excuse ? Je t'attendais je te ferais dire !

Dray : Désolé je n'ai pas pu me libérer.

Mione : Désolé ? Désolé ? C'est la seule chose que tu trouve à dire ?

Dray : (commençant à s'énerver) Il se trouve qu'il faut que je bosse pour pouvoir te payer !

Mione : Oh ne me fais là fais pas celle là ! Tu aurais au moins pu téléphoner ! Ah moins que ça aussi se soit trop long pour toi !

Dray : Je suis désolé ! Voilà !

Mione : Oui bon laisses tomber ! Je vais rentrer, je suppose que tu es fatigué.

Dray : Fatigué ? Moi ? Pas du tous ! En tous cas pas pour toi !

Mione : Mais demain tu te lève pas à 5 heure du matin ?

Dray : Non, demain j'ai pris ma matinée et toi tu as pris la tienne.

Mione : Ils ne vont pas griller au bureau .

Dray : Et alors on est grand on fais ce que l'on veux !

Mione : Oui mais moi je passe pour celle qui se tape le patron pour être augmenté.

Dray : Rassure toi, tu ne seras pas augmenté !

Harry lui était rentré tard avec Luna et ils étaient complètement crevé !

Luna : Alors, content ?

Harry : Très ! Tu es adorable ma chérie avec tous tes nouveaux vêtement !

Luna : Normal je ressemble à Hermione !

Harry : Ne recommence pas avec ça !

Luna : Ecoutes Harry, moi je t'aime depuis notre 5éme année à Poudlard, en gros depuis le jour où tu as posé le regard sur moi mais toi on peux dire que cela n'a pas été le cas car toi tu étais amoureuse d'une autre. Hermione !

Harry : Mais…

Luna (le coupant) Laisses moi terminer ! Donc toi tu aimais Hermione et tu as une super relation avec elle et je crois que tu regrette que cette relation se soit terminé.

Harry : Hermione aime Malefoy même si je me demande pourquoi mais une chose est sûr elle l'aime et moi maintenant c'est avec toi que je suis.

Luna : Oui mais si elle n'aimait pas Malefoy c'est avec elle que tu serais ?

Harry : Euh... non car je… je te préfère toi !

Luna : C'est vrai ?

Harry : Oui…

Luna : Merci mon cœur ! Bon alors maintenant que on a acheté du maquillage, je fais comment si je sais pas en mettre ?

Harry : Je vais appelé Hermione pour savoir si elle peut te faire un cour demain.

Luna : Hermione ?

Harry : Oui, Hermione ! Avant vous étiez amie !

Luna : Oui, mais elle est ton ex !

Harry : Non, elle est surtout ma meilleure amie !

Luna : Bon ben appelles la alors !

Harry : Merci ! Je reviens je vais lui passer le coup de fil.

Luna : Mais il est 2heure 30 du matin.

Harry : Pas grave !

Au manoir Malefoy, Hermione et Drago venaient de s'allonger sur le lit et commençaient à se d'habiller de plus en plus lorsque d'un coup DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dray : Et merde !

Mione : Allo ?

Harry : C'est moi, Mione !

Mione: Harry ? T'as un problème ?

Dray : Raccroches !

Harry : Non, non tous va bien ! C'était juste pour te demander si tu pouvais donner un cour de maquillage à Luna.

Mione : Un cour de maquillage ?

Harry : Un cour de maquillage ! On lui en a acheté mais elle ne sais pas en mettre donc tu pourrais lui apprendre ?

Mione : Elle n'a qu'a demander à ses amies, à oui c'est vrai désolé on parle de Luna, elle n'a pas d'amies.

Harry : Hermione !

Mione : Quoi ? Je dis la vérité !

Harry : Pas du tout, Luna a beaucoup d'ami !

Hermione : Non je parle de vrai ami et pas a toi qui font semblant de l'apprécier !

Harry : Bon tu veux bien ou tu veux pas alors ?

Dray : Tu raccroches !

Mione : Attends encore 2 min.

Harry : Quoi 2 min ?

Mione : Non je ne te parle pas à toi, je parle à Drago.

Harry : Malefoy est avec toi ?

Mione : Oui, je te rappel que c'est mon petit ami.

Harry : Oui mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Mione : Et ben à quelle heure ?

Harry : Je t'adore Hermione ! On va dire vers 13 heure ?

Mione : Je bosse à 13 heure ?

Dray : Non si tu m'as rendu ton article !

Mione : Bon ben alors c'est d'accord pour 13 heure chez moi.

Harry : Elle viendra et encore merci, bonne nuit !

Mione : Bonne nuit !


	5. Amour et Rupture

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla vers 11 heure, et Drago était évidemment déjà parti.

Mione : Bien sûr !

Elle se leva donc et alla déjeuner seule dans le grand manoir Malefoy, elle commençait à le connaître de plus en plus même si elle était sûr qu'il lui restait encore à découvrir un bon nombre de pièce. Une fois son petit déjeuné terminé, elle se décida à retourner chez elle, elle avait beau beaucoup aimer la demeure de son petit ami, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle. C'était chez lui !

Au journal, Drago était déjà en activité depuis bien 4 heure malgré la nuit très courte qu'il avait passé avec Hermione.

Secrétaire : Mr ! C'est Miss Granger au téléphone, je vous la passe ?

Dray : Oui, je la prend sur la ligne 1. Salut mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

Mione : Très bien même j'aurais aimée me réveiller avec toi à mes côté !

Dray : Désolé, ils avaient un problème au journal.

Mione : Tu engagerais du personnel, tu aurais plus de temps pour toi et pour moi par la même occasion.

Dray : J'aime que le boulot soit bien fait !

Mione : Il n'y a pas que toi sur cette Terre qui fait bien le boulot !

Dray : C'est vrai, tu ne te débrouille pas mal, mais on n'est jamais mieux servit que par soit même !

Mione : On peut peut être manger ensemble ce soir ?

Dray : Ce soir, j'ai un rendez vous avec … enfin bref je suis occupé !

Mione : Avec ? Termine ta phrase !

Dray : Pourquoi ?

Mione : Parce que tu l'a commencé !

Dray : Jalouse ?

Mione : Non mais comme je suis ta petite amie, j'ai le droit de savoir avec qui tu passes la soirée !

Dray : Et comme, on est pas marié, j'ai le droit à ma liberté !

Mione : Donc tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Dray : Rendez vous au Luxuresto à 22 heure !

Mione : Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu avais un autre rendez vous !

Dray : Je te faisais marcher !

Mione : Salp !

Dray: Et ! Je peux décommander !

Mione : A ce soir !

Dray : A ce soir !

Mione : Je t'aime !

Dray : Moi aussi !

Du côté de Harry, il c'était aussi levé tôt et maintenant il cherchait dans les annonce un nouveau travail. Il avait décidé d'utiliser son diplôme d'aurore.

Luna : Tu fais quoi ?

Harry : Je cherche un boulot !

Luna : Tu as été viré du ministère ?

Harry : Non mais je veux changer ! Je veux redevenir aurore !

Luna : Quoi ? Mais c'est dangereux !

Harry : J'ai combattu Voldemort !

Luna : Oui mais tu n'as plus le même age !

Harry : Hermione avait toujours voulut que je devienne aurore.

Luna : Oh oui, bien sûr si Hermione pense cela il ne faut surtout pas la contredire !

Harry : Luna ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

Luna : Mais c'est toi qui est commencé avec Hermione ! Elle est avec Malefoy ou avec toi ?

Harry : Tu sais très bien que Hermione est totalement folle de Malefoy !

Luna : Et toi tu est fou d'elle !

Harry : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Luna : Je dis tous simplement la vérité, Harry ! Je croyais que à force tu m'aimerais mais non tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier, tu es totalement à croc à elle !

Harry : Mais…

Luna : Non, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas m'aimer, l'amour ne s'achète pas !

Harry : Luna, je t'aime !

Luna : Non amour mais merci de le dire.

Harry : Donc tu me largues ?

Luna : Je vais faire mes affaires et je vais retourné vivre chez mon père ! Tu diras à Hermione pour moi que je ne pourrais pas venir à ma leçon de maquillage.

Harry : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Luna : Si c'est ta façon de me demander si la chose que je suis en train de faire me rend triste je te répondrais que oui, plus que tous au monde mais je suis consciente que ce n'est pas un faux amour qui me rendra heureuse.

Harry : Mais on restera ami ?

Luna: Oui, mais laisse moi du temps ! J'en ai besoin !

Harry : Combien de temps ?

Luna : Je ne sais pas ! Je te téléphonerais mais cela peux prendre du temps !

Harry : Je comprend !

Luna : Merci !

Harry : Je te dois bien cela !

Luna : Non, tu ne me dois rien, c'est moi qui est voulut être avec toi malgré le fait que je savais que tu en aimais une autre. Par contre Harry, fonces ! Retrouve la !

Harry : Oui, merci et encore merci !


	6. Mes deux amours

Hermione était dans son appartement, assise sur le canapé avec son chat lorsque on sonna à la porte.

Mione : Ca doit être Luna, pourquoi j'ai dis oui, à Harry ?

Mais lorsque notre sorcière préférée ouvrit la porte, elle eu la surprise d'y trouver…

Mione : Harry ?

Harry : Salut Hermione !

Mione: Rassures moi ! C'est bien à Luna que je dois faire une leçon de maquillage ? Pas à toi ?

Harry : Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle !

Mione : Luna n'est pas là ?

Harry : Non , en faite, il se trouve que… que Luna et moi nous avons…rompu !

Mione : Quoi ? Non, c'est pas vrai ?

Harry : Si !

Mione : Je suis vraiment désolé !

Harry : Non, tu sais très bien que je ne l'ais jamais vraiment aimé.

Mione : Oui mais tu y étais attaché ?

Harry : Comme une amie mais j'ai toujours aimée une autre fille !

Mione : Oh tu as des vu sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry : Oui, on peut dire cela !

Mione : Je l'a connais ?

Harry : On peut dire ça aussi !

Mione : Tu vas quand même dire son nom ?

Harry : (s'approchant d'elle et la coinçant contre un mur) C'est toi Hermione !

Mione : Quoi ? Mais ….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase Harry commençait déjà à l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'elle lui morde la lèvre supérieur.

Harry : Et mais t'es malade !

Mione : Non, c'est toi qui est malade, je suis en couple je te rappel !

Harry : Avec Malefoy ? Tu appel cela un couple ?

Mione : Oui pourquoi tu appelles ça comment toi ?

Harry : Une relation sexuel !

Mione : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela !

Harry : Mais c'est vrai Hermione !

Mione : Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu es jaloux !

Harry : Jaloux de l'autre là ? Pourquoi ?

Mione : Parce que il a une carrière, un manoir et surtout il m'a moi !

Harry : Mais Hermione, il ne t'aime pas ! Tu es un objet pour lui !

Mione : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas et moi je l'aime !

Harry : C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu as pour lui !

Mione : Que peut tu en savoir ? Tu n'es pas moi !

Harry : Mais je te connais Hermione !

Mione : Bon Harry, écoutes je crois qu'il faut mieux que tu sortes de chez moi ! Et tous de suite, je dois me préparer pour retrouver Drago.

Harry : Mais…

Mione : Dégages de chez moi, Harry ! Avant que je m'énerve !

Au bureau de Drago, c'était de plus en plus la folie, Hermione avait pris sa journée (enfin il avait fait prendre à Hermione sa journée) donc il devait faire son article en plus de toutes les choses qu'il faisait d'habitude.

Drago : Cindy ! Ton article !

Cindy : Oui, voilà Mr ! Mais Miss Granger n'est toujours pas arrivé, je ne veux pas dénoncé mais elle arrive de plus en plus tard, quand elle vient et…

Dray : Un problème avec Miss Granger, Cindy ?

Cindy : Oh non, bien sûr que non Mr. Mais je voulais vous prévenir que…

Dray : C'est moi même qui laisse se reposer Miss Granger en ce moment, je ne veux pas que la future Mme Malefoy soit fatigué !

Cindy : Oui, Mr mais… Quoi la future Mme Malefoy ?

Dray : (pensant) Hermione va me tuer ! Elle ne voulait pas que ses collègues soient au courent de cette relation. Tant pis, elle s'en remettra !

Dans son appart' Hermione était encore sous le choc de la révélation que venait de lui faire celui qu'elle croyait être redevenu son meilleur ami.

Hermione : Merde ! Merde et Merde ! C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ma vie est si dure !


	7. De réussite en réussite

Il était maintenant 22h10 et Hermione était au restaurant à attendre Drago.

Mione : Il a dit 22h00, il ne va pas encore me foutre un lapin ?

Dray : (arrivant par derrière) Tu doutes de moi ?

Mione : Quoi ? Tu es venu ?

Dray : Ben oui !

Mione : Mais c'est un miracle ! Tu as pu te libérer ?

Dray : J'ai…comment te dire ? Engagé du monde !

Mione : Comment ça ?

Dray : J'ai pris 50 employés.

Mione : (l'embrassant) Mais c'est un miracle ! Alors ça veux dire quoi ?

Dray : Je sais pas peux être que j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour nous deux !

Mione : Je suis en plein rêve.

Dray : Tu avais raison ! Il est temps que l'on s'engage un peu plus tous les deux !

Mione : Que t'es t-il arrivé pendant la nuit ? Ne me dis pas que tu as apprit que tu étais condamné ?

Dray : (sourire aux lèvres) Non, j'ai pris conscience que je pourrais te perdre ! Donc comme nous avons 21 ans, je pense que nous sommes en age d'emménager ensemble. Veux tu venir habiter au manoir ?

Mione : Dans le manoir Malefoy ?

Dray : Non, en faite j'avais pensé te faire emménager dans le manoir de Rogue ! Mais oui, bien sûr au manoir Malefoy !

Harry était dans son appart', il repensait à la réaction de Hermione, jamais elle ne voudrait lui reparler .

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna.

Harry : Allo ?

Homme : Mr Potter ?

Harry : Oui, c'est bien cela.

Homme : Bonjours je suis Mr Drouillet, nous avons reçu votre CV et nous voulions vous dire que vous aviez été accepté comme aurore. Vous commencé dans 2 semaines.

Harry : Merci.

Homme : A bientôt Mr Potter.

Harry : Au revoir.

Le jeune Potter raccrocha et sauta de joie.

Harry : Je vais être aurore !

Le jeune Potter ne pu s'empêcher, il reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Hermione.

Celle ci se trouvait toujours au restaurant avec Drago mais elle répondit tous de même.

Mione : Allo ?

Harry : Je vais être aurore !

Mione : Allo ? Harry ? C'est toi ?

Harry: Oui, c'est moi ! Je vais être aurore Hermione ! Enfin !

Hermione : Oh euh et ben génial ! Je suis contente pour toi !

Harry : A propos pour tous à l'heure, je… je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas ! Je sais ce qu'il m'a prit.

Mione : C'est pas grave, c'est oublié !

En avançant cela, la brune savait qu'elle mentait, elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce que lui avait fait la personne qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Mais elle préférait ne plus en parler, Harry était heureux pour son travail et elle elle était plus que heureuse de pouvoir enfin habiter avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Harry : Merci Mione ! Bon je te laisse ! A bientôt !

Mione : A bientôt !

Dray : C'était qui ?

Mione : Harry !

Dray : Et que voulait Potter encore ?

Mione : Il s'appelle Harry ! Et il voulait juste me dire qu'il était devenu aurore, pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?

Dray : Moi jaloux de Potter ? Tu m'as bien regardé ! J'ai un super métier, une superbe baraque et la nana dont tous le monde rêve ! Que demander de plus ?

Mione : Je sais pas moi ! Un bébé ?

Dray : Quoi ?

Harry était tellement joyeux qu'il décida de se payer du bon temps pour une fois. Et quoi de mieux à 21 ans que une soirée en boite de nuit.

Il était déjà à son 4ème verre et sa 24ème danse lorsque une jeune fille l'accosta.

Fille : Salut, t'es tous seul ?

Harry : Oui et toi ?

Fille : Oui, moi c'est Sam.

Harry : Harry !

Sam : Et tu as une amie, Harry ?

Harry : T'es… comment dire ? Directe !

Sam : J'aime pas tourner autour du pot !

Harry : Oui, je suis seul !

Sam : Parfait !

Harry regarda la jeune femme, grande (environ 1m 73), mince, les yeux d'un vert magnifique et les cheveux noire jusqu'au bas des fesses. Avait-il vraiment sa chance ?

Réponse dans le prochain chapitre, chapitre qui sera le dernier.

Laissez des reviews !


End file.
